


Squared Circle

by virus21



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Gen, One Shot, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: What happens when some of the heroes of MOTU learn of wrestling
Relationships: Frosta & Clamp Champ
Comments: 3





	Squared Circle

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from MOTU's Reddit page. Some people like posting pics of the He-Man Origins figures with the Masters of the WWE ones in a ring.

It was a matter of moments before Ram Man went flying. Now this isn't an unusual occurrence since he needs to run and jump to use his ram ability. This was different in that her wasn't going head forward and it wasn't doing so under his own power.

In fact, he was being thrown out of a ring, a wrestling ring in fact. Queen Marlena had spoke of tales of her home planet Earth and the subject of the faux-sport of pro-wrestling was brought up. This inspired Man-at-Arms to build a ring.

Currently, the match was the for mentioned Ram Man and the Etherian ice empress, Frosta. And Ram Man had just lost, being counted out by the ref, who in this case was Orko. At ringside was Stratos, Fisto, Man-E-Faces, and Glimmer.

“Sorry Rammy, looks like you're out” said Stratos, with a little smugness in his voice. 

“Well you didn't fair much better” Fisto remarked while pointing out that he lasted the longest “I will say that you did last longer than Glimmer did”.

Glimmer herself was still massaging her neck from the experience “Hey, I wasn't prepared. Besides, I'm not a brawler”.

Man-E-Faces, who hadn't had a match with Frosta, was trying to figure the whole thing out “So, I was told this was some kind of theater. At least that's how the Queen described it. I don't get how”. 

Fisto was quick to answer “Well this is just the athletic part. Consider the theatrical part as a framing device for why matches happen”.

“Oh I see. How odd”

“Well I guess its your turn, Manny” Frosta was ready to keep going, despite having several matches already.

“That's all right. I'll stick to more traditional art.”

“Need an opponent? Why not give me a try?” Everyone turned to the door to see the large frame of Clamp Champ. Frosta hadn't had the pleasure of meeting him until now, but from what she heard, he could give He-Man himself a run for his money in the strength department.

“Ok then, big man. Lets see what you got” Frosta was more than eager when Clamp Champ entered the ring. Orko rang the bell and the two locked up.

Frosta was quick to be pushed down until she was on one knee. Much to Clamp Champ's surprise, Frosta was quick to recover and rise up. She broke the lock up by kicking Clamp Champ in the gut.

Frosta ran to the near by rope, sling shot off of it and hit her opponent with a flying knee, knocking him down. Frosta went for a cover, but only got a 2 count before Clamp Champ threw her off and quickly rose to his feet.

He quickly hit her with a close line before she could react. Rather than go for a pin, he lifted her up, planning to go for a powerbomb. Before her could enact the move, Frosta began punching him in the head, attempting to stop him. Clamp fell, dropping Frosta.

Frosta ran to the turnbuckle and climbed to the top. As Clamp got to his feet, Frosta leaped at him, hitting him with a crossbody and a pin. Just as last time, only a 2 count.

Frosta decided to take a different approach. She grabbed Clamp's legs and pulled him into a Boston Crab. While getting an early advantage, she lacked the strength to keep him still as he was able to reach the ropes, forcing Frosta to break the hold.

Frosta pulled Clamp up and threw him into the nearest corner. She then ran into him, hitting him with an elbow. As Clamp tried to gather himself, Frosta hit him with a hard chop to the chest. She then proceed to follow up with several more hard chops.

Before she could execute one last chop, Clamp blocked her and then switched their positions, giving Frosta a hard slap of his own. This brought her to her knees in pain. Clamp then went for another powerbomb, only for Frosta to grab a rope for leverage. Clamp dropped her and charged, only for Frosta to dodge and clothesline him out of the ring.

Frosta then began taunting Clamp to get back into the ring before a count out. Rather than being mad, Clamp was enjoying the hell out of this. He ran back into the ring, only to get a boot in the back by Frosta, who then put him in a crossface.

Clamp tried in vain to break the hold, but to no avail. He almost looked like he'd tap, until he reached the rope behind him and got a rope break.

Frosta pulled Clamp up, only to get a gut kick and a stunner for her trouble. Unfortunately, he couldn't capitalize as he fell down, still out of it from before. Both tried to get back on their feet, getting there at the same time.

Frosta charged, only for Clamp to do the same, giving her a clothesline and knocking her down. Before she could recover, Clamp was finally able to get her into a powerbomb, slamming her onto the ring. He then went for the pin, getting the 3 count.

The observers at ringside were both shocked that Frosta finally lost, but found the match exciting. Clamp helped Frosta up, showing respect for the ice empress as a worthy opponent.

“Not bad, Frosta. You got some skills.”

“Not back yourself. You seemed to know how this whole thing works”. 

“Well I have seen a few things like this pro-wrestling around Eternia. Even took part in a few”. Frosta was a little miffed about that fact. It seemed like cheating. Thought she did kind of played that role a bit with her previous opponents.

“So then, want to go again”? Clamp asked. Frosta had a different idea.

“Well, how about a tag team match? We got the people here.” Almost immediately, those at ringside went into a panic, all frantically claiming that they had other things to do before getting out of the room. The two grapplers stood there, wondering what got into their friends.


End file.
